


Dawn of the World

by arupinishere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arupinishere/pseuds/arupinishere
Summary: In which Law chooses his fate.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Dawn of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veryphancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryphancy/gifts).



In a way, Law had known this day would come from the beginning. He'd known in the back of his head since that day in the Saobody auction house, when Luffy had punched that World Noble in the face. He admitted it to himself in that moment in Dressrosa, when he stopped Doflamingo just as his foot was about to slam down onto Law's skull. It had been confirmed when he realized his destiny, his role as a D.

And yet now, as Luffy cradled him in his arms with an inexplicable expression on his face, he couldn't help but feel regret for what could have been.

A series of coughs rose in his throat, but he was too tired to put any force into them. In response, Luffy raised the top of his torso, allowing the blood that bubbled into his mouth to spill out. The boy ran his arms over Law's arms and back, the soothing gesture making Law want to close his eyes at the tenderness of the touch. However, he kept them open as he gazed at Luffy's face.

"Straw Hat-ya, I'm sorry," he rasped out. "First… your brother… and now…"

Luffy brought a hand through Law's messy, bloodstained hair. It hadn't been Law's blood before; it had been Luffy's. But now, it may as well have been Law's. "Even now, you're still calling me by that nickname," Luffy whispered in response. He tucked his head in, letting his forehead rest against Law's. "You're always so cold, Torao."

If this Luffy had been the same Luffy as the one who lost his brother that day in Marineford, he would be telling Law to shut up. He would've been yelling, screaming for a Chopper who wasn't there, asking for a cure for the incurable surgery. He was surprised that Luffy was responding so calmly now--perhaps he knew that nothing could have stopped Law from doing this. Nevertheless, Law was grateful for the soothing feeling of Luffy's arms wrapped around him, the warmth that showed he was alive, the tenderness of his touch. It was the kind of touch he hadn't felt for 13 years.

It was that thought that made a small smile grace his lips. The thought of seeing Cora-san again. The thought of meeting his parents, of finally seeing Lami again. The world may have tried to kill him again and again, but in the end, he would die on his own terms, in the embrace of the one he loved.

"Thank you for loving me," he whispered. He closed his eyes just as he felt hot tears fall upon his face, and the last of his energy slipped away.

\--

For a long moment, Luffy continued to cradle Law's body in his arms. However, he eventually set it down, brushing the hair aside and gazing at the gentle expression on his face. 

"Stupid Torao. You went in the same way as him, right down to the smile," he whispered. Tears dripped down the boy's face, but even as he sobbed, the words of Jinbe from years ago came to his mind.

_"What is gone, is gone. But ask yourself this-- what remains?"_

He would live on. For Ace's sake. For Torao's sake. He would become Pirate King and see the dawn of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just brain barf from last night over how depressed i was yesterday
> 
> anyways sorry that my debut into the fandom was just crippling angst, i would say you can expect fluffier things from me in the future but that is just not true, i live for law's suffering lmao


End file.
